


When the Time Seems Right Take Your Shot

by sydtatum1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel tbd, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, There will be sex, Work In Progress, but I didnt want you young ones to have to lie to the internet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/pseuds/sydtatum1
Summary: Dean is suffering from nightmares and things that could have been. Cas draws him into a case, inadvertently pushing Dean to come to terms with his internalized Homophobia, and subsequent love for Castiel.





	When the Time Seems Right Take Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas/scenes you'd like to see! I just started writing, so let me know where/what I could improve on.

     Dean writhes in his bed, sweat running in droplets down his back and face. He lets out a quiet moan as he dreams of another life, one in which Cas died by Dean's hand.That day in the bunker, after massacring the entire Stein family, he dreams he pushed the blade through Cas' sternum and into his heart. The heart which loved Dean to up till the very end- how fitting that the he was the one to cause its ceasing. Fate has a cruel sense of humor. Dean stalks out of the bunker, leaving the body and singed wings on the floor ofthe bunker for Sam to discover and deal with. It isn't until Dean lets out a choked sob that he wakes up from his reoccurring nightmare. 

   The hunter quickly works on calming his erratic breathing "In one, two, three. Out five, six, seven, eight." He muttered, drying his wet eyes. He honestly hadn't realized that he was crying. PTSD wasn't new to Dean, but it certainly was hitting him harder than ever before. Running a hand over his eyes, he leans over and turns on the lamp before grabbing his phone. 3:15 was the time that assaulted him from the locked screen. Images of lifeless Cas lingering in his mind, Dean softly treads the halls of the bunker to the kitchen, where he decides to reheat some leftover coffee from earlier in the day. After making it the way he likes it, adding just enough sugar, Dean decides to settle down with some lore. "If you can't beat em' join em." Dean mutters with a wry chuckle, cracking open a book in Latin and sipping slowly from his mug.

    This is how Sam finds him several hours later, although by then Dean has made a fresh pot and moved onto another book. When Sam sees Dean up and at 'em, it doesn't seem to phase him in the slightest. "How old's the coffee?" He casually asks, serving himself a mug with plenty of cream, drinking from his mug regardless of Dean's answer. He gave the coffee a couple seconds to kick in before opening the fridge. 

     "It's less than an hour old." Dean responds, stretching his arms over his head, the soft pop of his back sounding out. "You hungry? I'm sure I can rustle somethin' up for ya."   He flashes Sam a grin as he leans back against the kitchen counter, folding his arms over his chest. Sam pulled out some fancy ass bottle of green juice and twisted off the lid.

"Or you can just drink that crap." Dean commented under his breath with obvious distaste. "Hey, have you heard anything from Cas yet?" He asked, trying to keep his features schooled to impassion as he fidgets with the edge of his robe sleeves. 

 Sam looks at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "No, why do you ask? If you need to talk to him just send up a prayer. You are the one he shares a 'profound bond' with". And with that Sam left the kitchen, presumably to go to his own room.

     "Profound bond, my ass." Dean muttered by way of comeback. Dean filled his cup with more coffee and let out a prayer as he grabbed Cas' mug down from the shelf  "Oh Cas of heaven, grace us with _your_ feathery ass." He filled the forest green mug halfway full, filling it the rest of the way with creamer and adding in two teaspoons (or in this case, coffeespoons) of sugar. He pretended to be surprised by the rustle of wings he heard directly behind him. 

     "Hello, Dean." He heard in that distinct deep voice, the one which made his knees feel a little weak (not to mention, painless).

     "Hiya, Cas. Always good to see ya." He held out the mug as he turned to see the angel looking at him with a small private smile. The sort of smile that meant he could be thinking of anything, as Dean has learned from experience. Once Dean had made the mistake of asking, only to find that Cas had been watching cat videos on youtube the day before, and the memory was still lingering. Another time Cas said he was smiling because he saw something that was his favorite color, claiming it was a color which humans couldn't see (Dean lingered on that idea for weeks, asking a few times what it was similar to in 'human colors', only getting that it was similar to a dark shade of green. Hence, Cas' mug which he had received for Christmas that year, his delight clearly evident by the fact that he seldom used another cup in the bunker.)   Cas accepts the coffee and slowly sips, letting out a contented sigh as he does.

    After a moment Dean walked into the main library, Cas trailing slightly behind him."Dean, I am sorry to have disappeared for so long." The angel began, sitting across from Dean at the long center table. He reached out a hand to Dean, resting it atop the hunters, feeling the rough and calloused skin. "The business I had to attend to was, well, rather unsuitable for your taste. It involved hours of meticulous time travel, which I happen to know you dislike." Cas looked slightly up at dean, giving him his best apology eyes, which Sam dubbed "puppy eyes".  

     Dean looked at the angel for approximately one second before cracking an indulgent grin. "Look, Cas, you don't have to get my permission before following a lead. You're a hunter in your own right, man, so do what you have to. " He shrugged slightly, brushing off the apology, though he certainly did want Cas to tell him any time he went anywhere. If he could, Dean would be like the angel's second shadow, metaphorically keeping him safe. Wasn’t that ironic, a hunter wanting to protect a damn angel of the Lord. 

  Dean pushed the thought back in his mind and pulled an open book off the table, registering only slightly Cas tilting his head as he remarked "Well, in any case, I often know it worries you when I am gone. I think the creature we are dealing with is a Berserker. They are basically incarnations of ancient gods whose vessels were Nordic Vikings. " Dean looked up to find Cas flipping through a book he hadn't yet gotten to, as he continued "It turns out, they aren't quite ghosts, but they also are not being possessed." Cas finally settled on the page he was looking for, and turned it so Dean could read it, pointing out a specific paragraph. "They still have lingering grace, but they don’t know what to do with it, so it has ended up driving them crazy and sending them across the timeline of the universe, wreaking havoc on the angels and upsetting the natural order of the gods."

    Dean read over what Cas pointed out, noting the picture of a beasty looking dude who was a shimmery shade of blue. "Riddle me this, Cas, how the hell is this thing still alive if the god or godess is dead, and why is it causing so much trouble here in tatooine?" 

 Cas shot the hunter a confused look, responding with squinted eyes, "We are on Earth, and you of all people should know that there is a time and place for everything to be alive, Dean. There have been billions of years of negotiation simply to decide who gets to make the sunrise happen. With one part of the order being disturbed, it sets off a chain reaction of events. But I can only assume that the vessel has some grace remaining from their encounter with the supernatural."The Angel paused for a moment before adding "there is only one way that I can tell to kill them, which involves figuring out specifically which goddess or god possessed the body."

     Dean pulled a book from the stack and handed it to Cas. "Well buddy, sounds like we've got some research to do. " as Cas took the book from his hands, Dean ignored the tingling in his chest as their fingers brushed ever so slightly. His mind briefly flashed back to the nightmare he had that morning, and he quickly pulled away, as if it was a burn he felt, rather than butterflies. "Ain't nobody got time for falling in love." the hunter silently told himself.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
